ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 6
Votes (Phase 1) *demonkoala votes The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791374&postcount=595 *dtsund votes Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791452&postcount=599 *dtsund votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791573&postcount=607 *Kayma votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791602&postcount=608 *Traumadore votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791629&postcount=612 *Brickroad votes Byron then gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791632&postcount=613 *Calorie Mate votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791681&postcount=622 *kaisel votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791703&postcount=624 *Dizzy votes Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791711&postcount=627 *Dizzy votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791735&postcount=631 *Byron votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791753&postcount=637 *Garrison votes The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791887&postcount=645 *The Giant Head votes gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=792041&postcount=652 *Eddie votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=792327&postcount=664 *dtsund votes The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=792383&postcount=671 *Tock votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=792391&postcount=672 *demonkoala votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=792984&postcount=680 gahitsu is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793118&postcount=684 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793118&postcount=684 gahitsu: 5 Kayma Brickroad Calorie Mate kaisel The Giant Head dtsund: 3 Dizzy Eddie Tock The Giant Head: 2 Garrison dtsund Mr. J: 2 Byron demonkoala demonkoala: 1 Traumadore Votes (Phase 2) *Garrison votes The Giant Head http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793229&postcount=692 *Calorie Mate votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793243&postcount=696 *dtsund votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793380&postcount=701 *kaisel votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793386&postcount=702 *dtsund votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793412&postcount=705 *Mr. J votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793538&postcount=711 *Traumadore votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793651&postcount=713 *Dizzy votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793661&postcount=714 *Byron votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793687&postcount=716 *Calorie Mate votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793745&postcount=717 *demonkoala votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793752&postcount=720 *Kayma votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794004&postcount=727 *Tock votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794029&postcount=729 *Garrison votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794038&postcount=732 *Calorie Mate votes Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794221&postcount=739 *Tock votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794279&postcount=740 *The Giant Head votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794485&postcount=742 *Tock votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794532&postcount=743 *Calorie Mate votes dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794546&postcount=744 *Eddie votes Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794556&postcount=746 dtsund is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794570&postcount=747 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794570&postcount=747 kaisel: 4 Dizzy demonkoala Kayma Tock dtsund: 4 kaisel Traumadore Garrison Calorie Mate Calorie Mate: 3 dtsund Mr. J Byron Kayma: 1 The Giant Head Mr. J: 1 Eddie Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791292&postcount=592 Rise and Shine, bosses! It's another beautiful day! I really wish you wouldn't do that. Just trying to brighten the mood, boss. I think things are pretty bright already. In fact, why is everything so bright? And hot? It's getting warm in here. I think it's because we're drifting in near the sun, boss. The sun?! Well technically it's just a sun. It's not the sun. We're nowhere near home, boss! How much longer do we have? Oh, quite a while. Our path should swing us clear around it for a while before it drags us in. Too bad the electromagnetic radiation is wreaking havoc with our sensors and communications! They aren't functioning at all! That's because they exploded. We were sabotaged, remember? Floating adrift in space? Oh. Right. See, it's already better than we thought. "It's a good thing the physical heat shields are holding. Our energy ones are down but we shouldn't get close enough to burn up before help arrives anyway." Ah. Thanks, Officer Spoo- Officer Spoon? Is something wrong? "No sir, why do you ask?" You look... different. "Well I haven't had a good shave in days sir, but beyond that I just don't know what you mean." I'm pretty sure you're like 5 inches shorter and lost about 30 pounds. Your jumpsuit doesn't fit you at all. "Well, you know, rations are pretty limited." You know, my pants are feeling a little loose... "That's the spirit!" Well, the sun is up, so I guess that means DAY HAS BEGUN. DTSUND has replaced SPOONYGUNDAM. Let the record show also that SPOONYGUNDAM IS WICKED LAME. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=793118&postcount=684 Oh my god what just happened I'm not sure, boss. People were dropping votes left and right! I'll say. Looks like we came up with... gahitsu. A long time coming, one might say. A lot of talk about this one off and on, seems like. Oh, we've had our eyes on her for a while. I'll go grab... computer, where is gahitsu? Boss I barely know where you are right now and you're currently talking to me. Good point. Has anyone seen gahitsu? "I saw her a couple days ago. Been a while, though." I thought you had your eyes on her, boss. Not now, computer. Search parties, form up, you know where you're heading. God dammit, not again. "Not what again?" Gahitsu! GRAB HER! "Ow what are you dangit come on I was just oof let go ah nuts" We're catching us a PRCY is what we're doing. You hear that? One down, the rest of you to go! Especially you... we've got our eyes on you, too. ...and you. ...and you, and you. ...and you. Well everyone here has eyes on them, so YOU BEST KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN. And on each other. And on us. I think they're watching, boss. Also they're watching you. You haven't scanned gahit- *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. ... big money big money big money no whammies ... Scan complete. Whammy, boss. Gahitsu is clean. ALL RIGHT WELL OUR WARMUP IS OVER AND NOW OUR EYES ARE COMING FOR YOU. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. They're shaking in their thingy boots, boss. Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=794570&postcount=747 You switch fifty fucking times and you come up with a goddamn tie what is wrong with you people I'm having trouble following all this, boss. I don't even care. Someone just shout a name and we'll scan him. "MRJKAYMADTSUNDCALORIEMATEGAHITSUKAISELBRICKROADES TIL" All right, I heard dtsund's name. Drag him up here. I still don't trust that shrinking bullshit he pulled. I went and weighed myself and that ain't right. The height thing throws me a bit too, boss. Oh yeah. That ain't right either. Let's go, spoon. *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. ... ... ... Scan Complete. Dtsund is clean, boss. Well. I really hope that's what you wanted. SLEEP ON THIS. I HOPE YOU CAN'T. Notable Events SpoonyGundam is replaced by dtsund http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=791292&postcount=592 Category:Phases